Passenger Seat
by qkslvr
Summary: RyoAya. Car. Night. Want more? Read on!


**Disclaimer: **The song and the characters belong to their respective owners, 'kay? Now stop sending the damn subpoenas!****

**Notes: **This is supposed to be shounen ai, but I realized that I'd have to make some adjustments on the lyrics, so I decided to just make do with this…

**Passenger Seat**

A blue beat-up Mitsubishi drove up in front of the doorway of Shohoku high school's gym. The whole team, except Rukawa who was still shooting hoops inside, had gone home. Well, at least to Ayako's knowledge.

She, herself, was just about to leave, after having changed from her usual t-shirt, cycling shorts, and cap, to her school uniform. She adjusted her backpack on one shoulder, her loose hair flying in the night breeze.

She looked at the car and walked towards it, thinking it could be someone who got lost and needed directions. She knocked on the window twice and bent to see the person in the car. The window rolled slowly to reveal the smiling face of…

"Ryota?! When did you get a car?"

Ryota Miyagi, Shohoku basketball team's pointguard smirked and cocked his head, "It's my dad's. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

Ayako stood straight, eyeing the car skeptically. Pondering on this, she bent again, this time to look at the still smirking sophomore. "Are you sure about this?"

Ryota's smile faltered, but remained strong as he tried to reassure the girl, "Hai, Aya-chan! Would I get you in trouble?"

Ayako smiled, stood straight and opened the door in the back, hefting her backpack and another plastic bag she was carrying before hopping in the car, settling herself in the passenger seat. She smiled and gave a thumbs up to Ryota who was clutching the steering wheel a little too tight.

Ryota was in heaven. After almost three hours of convincing his father to let him borrow the car, and one hour of screaming and another hour of utter silence, seeing his Aya-chan smile at him like that was all worth it. After all, what else was he trying to prove?

He waited for Ayako to finish buckling her seatbelt before revving the engine up and driving out of the campus.

The first few minutes were filled with an uneasy silence, with Ayako fidgeting with her skirt and Ryota driving so tensed. A whisper of a falling feather would have sent him to the edge.

"So…"

"So…"

They both stopped when they realized the other was about to say something and laughed, realizing their blunder. Finally, Ryota spoke up, "Practice was…"

Ayako smiled, "…yeah."__

_I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while_

_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car_

_And as we go, the traffic lights_

_I watch the glimmer in her eyes_

_In the darkness of the evening, and_

They succumbed to the silence again. Ayako looked out the window, smiling blissfully as the wind blew, caressing her face with invisible fingers. Ryota gave her a sideways glance and smiled slightly, sighing.

Hearing the soft sound, Ayako turned to him, smiling, her eyes reflecting the lights of the city as they drive by. Ryota smiled back.

_I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

The succeeding minutes were again wrapped in silence, but this time, it was of the companionable kind. No more tension, just…comfort. Ryota kept throwing glances in Ayako's direction and turning back, just as Ayako was about to look at him. The game went on for a few more minutes until Ayako managed to actually catch him looking and gave a soft reprimanding, "Hey, keep your eyes on the road."

_We stop to get something to drink_

_My mind clouds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her_

_Then the moon peaks from the clouds_

_I hear my heart beat it's so loud_

_Try to tell her simply, that_

They passed by a convenience store when Ayako announced, "I'm thirsty."

Ryota agreed, "Yeah, me too. Damn, we passed the thing already."

They drove around for a while, looking for stores that could be open at this time of the night. Ayako glanced towards the car clock. 9:00. About this time, most of the establishments are actually closed.

Just as she was about to say that they just drive on and forget about it, the car slowed to a stop, right in front of a 7 Eleven. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she looked at Ryota, and saw him doing the same before getting out of the car.

Inside, she grabbed two bottles of Snapple and handed one to her companion. The man gave her his usual smile, the one that was only directed to her, and moved to the chips section. After paying for their purchases, she pointed to an area just a ways behind 7 Eleven.

The night was one of those that could be described as 'perfect.' It wasn't too cold, neither was it humid. The wind was just a soft caress and everything was calm. Carrying their bottles and chips, both walked to the edge of the pier and sat by the ledge.

Ryota, unknown to her, had been doing nothing but watching her every move. How she carefully placed the bottle on the surface beside her, how she tried to open the bag of chips and growled in frustration when she couldn't manage to. He watched her mouth as she brought the bag to her lips and bit the plastic, pulling it open.

There could be a raging thunderstorm around them, but to Ryota Miyagi, sitting there, just looking at her, everything might as well be perfect. Correction: everything_ is _perfect.

They were again back to the comfortable silence that seemed to surround them as they munched on chips when Ayako grabbed Ryota's pants and pointed up, "Look. It's a full moon."

Ryota's eyes followed the other's hands as it rested on his leg before looking up, "Hai."

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Heart pounding in his ears, Ryota fought with himself, keeping the words, 'Not as pretty as you' from falling off his lips to the ears of the girl he swore loyalty to since the moment he laid eyes on her.

They stared up at the moon for a few minutes before Ayako suggested that they go home before it gets really dark.

_I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

It was 9:30 when they got back in the car. Ryota backed the car out of the parking lot and in seconds, they were back on the freeway.

In minutes, Ayako's soft, even breathing filled the car as she slowly fell asleep. Ryota slowly removed one of his hands from the wheel to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, all the while smiling to himself.

They arrived in front of Ayako's house in a few minutes and Ryota, loath to wake the napping girl, unbuckled his seatbelt and turn to the passenger seat to just…stare.

He checked the car clock,_ shimatta! 10:15! Better wake her up…_

"Aya-chan…we're here."

Thick eyelashes fluttered before two dark eyes were revealed when Ayako snapped awake to the sound and feel of Ryota nudging her slightly. She gave him a smile and attempted to fix herself before getting out of the car and getting her stuff from the backseat.

Without as much as a good night, Ayako disappeared from Ryota's limited view from inside the car. Slumping on his seat, he morosely pulled the seatbelt around him and was about to start the engine when he heard the familiar sweet voice.

"Miyagi."

_Oh and I know_

_This love grows_

He looked out the window on his side and was face-to-face with a smiling Ayako. Before he can even register what was happening, Ayako leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "For the ride. Arigatou."

He didn't remember much after that. Not the shouts of his father, scolding him about the dangers of going home late, nor his younger brother's insistent pulling of his pants, begging for attention. No, none of those registered to him.

In his bedroom, he lied on the bed, touching his lips as his thoughts go back to earlier._ She kissed me._

_I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

_Oh, and I can't keep my eyes on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me_

I doubt if Ayako's house is actually that far from the school, but I suggested that Ryota take the longer way to cover the whole song. ^_~ Okay, like it? Hate it? Well, don't keep it in, tell me!


End file.
